


Blazing From My Touch

by keep_on_zoinking (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know, It's kinda just a college for supernaturals so, Louis and Harry don't get along in the beginning, M/M, Slow build up until college, but it's not Harry potter related, harry is a dragon morphy animagus thing, harry potter is the bomb though, liam is a werewolf, louis is a mermaid like thing, niall is a fairy, they all go to a school like it's hogwarts, they're werewolf bros, zayn is also a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keep_on_zoinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is different, Louis is different, we're all different. Niall goes to a school for the supernatural with the other boys and eventually meets a boy named Harry who seems pretty tough, but he's really just an idiot. Love ensues and everyone has magical supernatural abilities, oh wow, isn't that amazing?</p>
<p>Go through school life with the boys and then go through college. So fun.</p>
<p>Alternatively: Why Are You All Such Bitches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing From My Touch

I.  
Niall knew he was different ever since he was little. He was an orphan, didn't even remember his parents or even remember having them. So he was different. He was shipped off to live in a nice, quiet orphanage for the first five years of his life, but, when he turned school age, was put into a "special" school for "special" kids. Niall was told he was different, which hurt because everyone wants to fit in, but he was told by a nice lady who had pale hair and a kind smile.

She told him that he and all the other boys and girls he would be going to school with were very special and that they were all gifted. Niall was excited and confused about how to feel about being different, which really hurt him like I said, he was fragile, but he was also special and was going to meet others like him. Maybe they were also different and they all fit together.

Niall was wrong. I mean, yeah, they were different, these kids at this strange place that he found himself in, but they were the same as all the others had been. Telling him he was different. Niall ran off, tired of being told he was different, that he didn't fit in. He thought he could get away from it all, but it chased him across an ocean, from his home in Ireland to Britain.

He had run off, sniffling and found a desk that he hid under. He just kept crying, how could you expect a five year old orphan to be okay with being picked on his entire life, uprooted from the closest place he had to a home, and then being put into a new place with new kids who were still mean.

He had been crying for a while, now just hiccuping and trying to control his sobs when he heard movement. He tried to be quiet, not wanting to see anyone, but he was met by a boy who looked to be older than him, blue eyed and brown haired.

"Hi," the boy said in a high voice, "Are you okay?"

This boy looked very genuine.

"I guess" Niall answered, wiping the tears off his face and taking a big sniff.

"Is this your first year?" The boy asked. He was sitting across from Niall, who was still under the desk, with his legs folded underneath him.

"Yeah. I just got here." Niall replied.

"Why're you crying?"

"Some of the other kids were mean to me."

The boy looked shocked, "Do ya need me to beat 'em up?" The boy looked genuine.

Niall giggled, because this boy didn't know him but was low-key standing up for him. "No, but thanks. What's your name? 'm Niall."

The boy moved to where he was sitting cross-legged, "My name's Louis." 

"Hi Louis."

"Hi Niall."

II.  
It was hard for Niall to deal with a new school, a new home, a new life, but he made it. Louis and him became best friends. Louis was two years older, in second grade and Niall in kindergarten. All the kids at the school lived in the same building. It was pretty much another school across _from_ the school, where they all went during non-school hours. Louis and Niall shared a room in the living quarters. Niall found out that Louis wasn't very popular, that he also got bullied a lot, but they helped each other out.

When Niall got to fourth grade, Louis started sixth and went to a different school. They still kept in contact, even though it was hard and sad for both of them. Louis and Niall kept in contact through phone calls. Louis would go on about what was going on and how much he missed Niall and that he couldn't wait until Niall got to sixth grade because, apparently, you learned _why_ you were "special". Louis found out that he was a siren, a mermaid like creature that was rumored in legends to lure sailors to their deaths. It was a bit threatening but it also meant that he had a voice that could get you to do anything he wanted. Louis got bullied for being the only male siren, the only male mermaid like creature, really. But he told Niall about how he used his power to convince his bullies to do embarrassing things like run down the hall naked, or yell random, embarrassing things in the middle of class. Long story short, Louis wasn't bullied anymore. "If only I knew what I could do when we were younger, Nialler. I could have an entire army of kids to do my every wish by now. But, I know Niall, that's _wrong_."

Eventually, Niall graduated from elementary school and progressed onto sixth grade. It was great to be back with Louis, sleeping in the same room, spending every day with each other. Of course, Niall and Louis both knew this was the only year they had until they were to be separated from each other again when Louis went to high school and Niall stayed in middle school. So, naturally, they made the most of it, never separating from each other, only for class and they remained together for that entire year. Louis and Niall pranked people, caused trouble for teachers and used Louis' and Niall's abilities for evil. Well as evil as a twelve and fourteen year old can be. 

Niall's sixth year was the year he discovered what he was: a fairy. This meant he was able to morph into a human with wings and eventually into an actual fairy-sized fairy. It would take a while though.

Eventually the end of the year came and Niall and Louis had to be separated for Louis' first year of high school. But, at least they had the summer. Since Niall didn't have a home, he always went home with Louis and lived with his family on the holidays. Louis' family accepted Niall as a part of their family. 

August came fast and with it came Niall's seventh year. Without Louis' protective form alongside Niall, the bullying began again. Niall being such a feminine supernatural, I mean come on he ended up as a _fairy_ , kids made fun of him easily. But, that was how he met Zayn and Liam.

It had been around the first month of school and Niall was being picked on when two boys came over. He assumed they were there to join in on the fun of making fun of the fairy boy, but instead, the brown haired boy went over to him and guided him away from the harsh words of his tormentors as he heard the raven haired boy yell at the others. Liam took him to their table and Zayn soon joined them. "Are you okay?" Liam asked, an arm around Niall's shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks." Niall smiled politely at them and made to get up but Zayn had reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Hey, where ya goin'?" The boy looked so sincere.

Liam pulled him back down, and surprisingly, brought Niall into a hug, his face in Liam's chest. "I'm sorry those people were mean to you, but we're your friends now. Okay?" Liam pulled him back and Zayn nodded from across the table. 

Niall smiled a really genuine smile. "Okay."

Liam and Zayn were a year older than Niall and were both werewolves. They convinced the school board to let Niall live in their room through young boyish charm and Liam's stellar record. From the day he met them, Niall felt safe and protected, like Louis made him feel. He was grateful to have them around, but the biggest villain of all, time, had pushed them away from each other. That summer, still at Louis' house, Niall made Louis promise that he would befriend the two werewolves. "Course, Nialler. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine and anyone who stands up for my delicate Irish flower over here is good in my book."

Eventually, Niall went to eighth grade and Liam and Zayn progressed onto high school and a beautiful relationship with Louis blossomed. More so for Liam and Louis. "These two won't stop looking at each other, it's unsettling, Niall. I don't like being the third wheel to a couple that doesn't even exist." Zayn complained on one of their phone calls.

The year went fast, Niall's bullies had given up, with the threat of a fiery eyed Louis who could make them do anything he asked and two werewolves, Niall's fairy status seemed less tempting to make fun of.

Niall graduated from eighth grade, spent a nice summer at Louis' house with weekly visits from Liam and Zayn. Jay loved both of the new boys and welcomed them back at any time.

Niall was the most excited he had ever been about school before. He had Louis back for two years and Liam and Louis for another three. When school came around, Louis used his siren charm to convince the school board to allow all four boys to share a room. It was always interesting because there were only two beds, so they always switched. Niall liked sleeping with Louis because it was familiar and Louis was cuddly. Throughout the night, Louis would always find his way to koalaing Niall in the morning. Liam was always warm and soft. Liam would put himself to sleep by playing with Niall's hair and then eventually find his way with at least one limb resting over the blond boy. Zayn was quite still, but he always found comfort in touching while he slept. He always wanted to hold one of the boys' hands or have an arm wrapped around them. Niall usually just slept on Zayn's chest to accommodate him.

On Niall's firstday, the boys all gave him advice.

"Mornin', Nialler!" Louis said as Niall slid out of bed that morning. "Ready to go get some breakfast?"

All of them headed down to the house cafeteria and took a seat.

"Now Nialler," Louis began pouring sugar into his tea, "You're going to meet a lot of new... _kinds_ of kids this year. Do you know what I mean?" Louis paused, waiting for confirmation. Niall nodded. "Good. Now, I know that you're not as delicate as I'd like to think, but you _are _young and vulnerable." Niall began to protest but Louis slid a hand over his, "Wait, love. Lemme explain. This year you're going to meet stronger and less kind people. New _kinds_ of kids. Puberty hits in high school and powers get harder to control. You know that kids can be cruel, and I will try my best, Liam and Zayn as well, to keep you safe." He took a sip from his cup. __

Niall was processing what Louis had said when, suddenly, he felt very hot and wet, and not in agood way. _Not in a good way at all _.__

"Oh my god! I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean to!" He heard a deep voicesay but was more concened about being covered in what felt and smelled like an entire cup of coffee.__

He turned towards the voice and was met with a very handsome boy. "It's, uh, it's alright. Don't worry about it." Niall replied.

Liam began dabbing at Niall with napkins to get rid of the liquid and Louis began yelling at the stranger. Before Louis could do any serious damage with his words, Zayn cut him off, "Louis, the kid didn't mean to douse Niall with coffee."

Louis stopped, mouth hanging open and finger stuck in the air. "Are you okay?" Mr. Attractive Stranger asked genuinely.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Fairy skin. Pretty resilient to coffee, ya know." Niall promised the cute stranger.

"Here, lemme" The boy layed a gentle hand on Niall's shoulder and Niall felt the liquid dry up and leave his clothes and skin.

"Wow." Was all Niall could say. What was this boy?

"Pretty impressive, huh? Manipulation of the elements, pretty useful class." The boy said, a slight smile on his face. "I'll leave you alone now. I'm glad you're okay." With a squeeze on the shoulder and a smile, the boy walked away.

"Who was that?" Niall asked the table.

"That's Harry." Louis said, "And he was also my next warning."

III.

The next time Niall saw Harry was two weeks after the coffee incident. The boy slid into the seat across from him at the lunch table.

"Hey there," Harry greeted, a smile on his very attractive face.

"Hi." Louis told Niall to stay away from Harry, saying he was dangerous, bad news all the cliche things that made Niall want to be around him. Well around him more so than he did originally because damn, the boy was hella cute. 

"So, you're sure you're okay? I didn't hurt you with my clutsyness? And again, I'm really sorry. I did not mean to spill coffee on you." He looked so cute, his eyebrows knitted together and an apologetic smile on his face. 

"Yeah, of course. It's fine, don't worry about it."

Harry nodded and blew out a puff of air. "So, I never caught your name. I'm Harry by the way."

_I know, trust me_ "I'm Niall."

Harry looked at him and gave a short hum. "That's a pretty name, can't say I've heard it before, though. I'm guessing it's Irish?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Harry looked puzzled, "What do you-?"

"I never found out from my parents, I never met them." Niall told him bluntly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up, I-"

But Niall cut him off, "It's okay. You can't miss something you never had, am I right?" Niall was lying though. He always felt that maybe if he had parents, he wouldn't be so different. But fuck it, he made it out okay. 

"I, uh, yeah, I guess. I mean it's one wy to look at it." Harry said. Niall smiled at him so he smiled back. Oh my god, he had dimples. But before Niall could look at him, I mean _really_ look at him, Harry turned his gaze upon something behind Niall, "I don't think your friend likes me."

"Wha?"

"Hello, Niall. Making friends I see." Louis hissed out. He had a fake smile and a faux pleasantness about himself. "We always need more friends I suppose. How are you doing Harold?" He directed the at the curly haired boy across the table. 

Harry didn't seen phased by Louis' bitchiness at all. "I am doing just dandy Lewis. Just catching up with my old pal Niall here." Harry smiled at Niall but his eyes never left Louis. 

"Yes, he's quite charming isn't he?" Louis looked flustered and then directed his gaze to the blond beside him, "Niall?" He said in a sweet, strained voice. 

"Yes?" Niall answered questioningly. 

"The last time I saw Zayn, he asked if I passed you, to send you his way. I believe he is in the library right now, would you car to stop by right this minute?" Louis still had a strained tone and his voice was a bit on the high pitched side. Well, more high pitched than normal. 

Niall looked over at Harry and Harry smiled at him. He blushed, "Sure Lou. I can go see what he needs." Niall gathered all his things and stood. 

"Thank you, love. I just want to have a quick chat with Harry and I'll see you later." Louis grabbed his hand and gave a quick squeeze. 

"Bye Niall." Harry called and Niall gave a little wave. Harry looked at Louis as he said, "I'll see you later, yeah."

Niall was turned away from them but he could feel the unpleasant look Louis was giving Harry as he walked to the library. 

IV. 

That's how the year went, mostly. Harry would show up and flirt with Niall, Louis would show up and tell Niall to go do some mundane task and he and Harry would talk. 

Liam was concerned. Like, not just moderately concerned but worried. He was worried that Louis was going to hurt his and Niall's relationship but Louis insisted that he was protecting Niall. Niall insisted that he didn't need to be protected from Harry. Liam knew Harry because they were in the same grade and he thought Harry was a good guy. Louis was just biased because he never had a good experience with dragons, always on about how all supernatural crimes are committed by dragons and how they walk around like they're all high and mighty. Liam stresses himself out because he knows that Harry is a good guy, but Niall is like his baby brother. He's seen Niall hurt before and it's something he _never_ wants to see again. Liam also knows that's how Louis feels about Niall, like an overprotective mother and that the feather haired boy can get a bit too overbearing. Liam is torn between trusting Louis and his Harry ban and allowing Niall to do what he wants. 

Zayn didn't really have an opinion. He and Harry had a class together, Manipulation of the Elements II, and they hung out a lot. He liked Harry and he knew that Harry liked Niall. Zayn didn't really have a problem with that but he didn't exactly _like it_ to be certain. Zayn knew Niall, he treated Niall as if he were a brother, a part of his pack and he understood that Niall wanted to do what he wanted to do. He also understood that Louis wanted Niall to do what Louis wanted and if he didn't, it would either end in a raging bitch fit or a diva tantrum. Louis had his best intentions but didn't exactly go about them properly. What are you gonna do?

Liam eventually convinced Louis to allow Harry into their group. While Louis had his siren's ability to get what he wanted, Liam had his own ability to get Louis to do what he wanted. It was kinda sweet, really. Liam could always manage to calm Louis down or convince him to do trivial things. If only they would just admit they liked each other and so something about it. 

It started with the little things, Harry would sit with them at lunch and Louis would pout and glare at the curly boy. Then Liam would start sighing, like about to bust a lung sighing, until Louis looked at him. From that point on, Louis would melt because Liam always made it okay, always made him feel better and encourage his rash decisions. While Liam and Louis had their time, Zayn would watch while trying not to laugh at Harry and Niall being awkward. Harry would tell some lame joke ("Hey, Niall? Why do cows have hooves instead of feet?" "I don't know, Har-" "Because they lactose!") And then Niall would put his face in his hands laughing and telling Harry he was an idiot as he insisted that he was funny. 

It went on like that for a long time, Liam and Louis progressing closer and closer to a relationship and Harry and Niall just being Harry and Niall. Zayn was just Zayn, though. Eventually Harry and Louis made up and became fast friends. A time that was not a easy for Liam and Niall. 

"Have you seen Louis?" Liam asked one Saturday morning. He had just woken up and when he went to bed last night, Louis was with him. Now he wasn't. 

Niall looked up as his friend entered the room, "Yeah. He and Harry went out. I think they're in the library."

"Ugh. They're always together." Liam complained as he flopped down on top of Niall. Niall started to pet his short hair, "Is it bad that I kinda miss it when they didn't like each other? Because I kinda miss it when they didn't like each other."

"Me too, Payno. We could start hanging out. Like actually leaving the house, show them how it feels." Niall suggested, "I think you're starting to grow a beard, Lili." He commented offhandedly as he stroked Liam's jaw. 

"I know. Gonna grow it out like Gandalf's. And I don't wanna leave the house. It's warm and you and Zayn are here. Actually, where is Zayn?"

"He's still sleeping. Duh. You know Zayn doesn't like to get up. Like ever."

Liam hummed. "Are you hungry?"

"Always."

"Do you wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Okay." 

But they never got up. They sat like that, Liam splayed out across Niall, Niall's hand in his hair and eventually they fell asleep. 

Niall awoke to a gentle poking on his nose. "Hey. Niall. Get up, I wanna talk."

Niall opened his eyes to see Harry bent over, poking intently at his nose. Louis was tickling Liam's feet so he would wake up. Liam had really ticklish feet. 

Niall grabbed Harry's hand so he would stop poking him. Harry just shrugged and sat on Niall. "Niall, a really mean old lady yelled at me." Harry buried his face in Niall's neck. 

"Uh, I'm sorry. That? Old people are mean to you? I guess?"

"It's okay." Niall could feel Harry smile into his neck and tried to move, but he realized that he had never let go of Harry's hand. Oh well. Harry smelled good and his curls tickled Niall's cheek. He was relatively the right size to sit on Niall, though so it was okay.

The door opened and Zayn stumbled in to the room. 

Louis stopped tickling Liam, Liam finally catching his breath and scooting away from Louis into Niall's side. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. It's an honor you decided to join us." Louis called to him. 

Zayn just looked over, grunted and then latex on top of Louis. "Get off." Louis whined. 

"But, Loueh, I thought you were honored to see me?"

V. 

Over the years, the boys discovered what they were, what they could do. Louis found out he was a siren, he could manipulate people with his voice and, one day, he would be able to transform himself into a siren; tail, gills, fins, the whole nine yards. Liam and Zayn, both being werewolves, would one day learn how to transform into wolves, how to communicate with their pack telepathically, how to shift whenever they chose to. Niall was a fairy. He would be able to use actual magic. _Actual fucking pixie dust._ He would learn how to transform into a little fairy, a few inches tall, learn how to control his wings when they grew. Harry was a dragon. He would be able to shift into a dragon, but not a castle-sized dragon. More of a large truck sized dragon. He would be able to breath fire in dragon and human form and his wings would one day grow in as well. 

Through kindergarten to fifth grade, all of the "special" kids that they attended school with learned basic math, science and English. Nothing special. But when they made it into middle school, they learned what they were, what they could do and all their classes changed. Math turned into Shifting 101; Science turned into Controlling Abilities; English into Flying Course I. Everything changed. In high school, all of these "special" kids began stage two puberty, already having gone through puberty for normal teenagers, their supernatural features came in. 

Louis became able to transform into a merman in his eleventh year. Learned how to convert his legs into a tail, skin for scales, stop his lungs and rely on newly formed gills and glide through water using his tail and fins. 

Zayn's fangs came in a year before Liam's did. It was Zayn's tenth year and Liam's eleventh. Shifting into a wolf came around the same time for them in their tenth year. And of course, due to a mixture of teenage boy puberty and, ya know, being a werewolf, they became very hairy, sporting beards at all times. 

Niall was always a late bloomer. Considering he had about a total of six chest hairs and he was always pretty small, it translated over to his supernatural abilities. He grew wings in his eleventh year, when Louis had graduated and the others were in their last year. Louis came to see him in person, though, and that's all that matters. Glitter on a girl is very attractive and it brings out the natural, soft feminine features on a fairy. Of course, Niall wasn't a lady but he was a fairy. In his tenth year, he became completely covered in the natural glitter that follows a fairy around. It just made him look cute, so it's okay. 

Harry changed the most. What used to be a smooth baby face became a jaw that could cut diamonds and a sharp nose. Harry's nose was always kinda big and he used to hate it, but Niall had told him it was cute once so he embraced it. Besides the normal stages of puberty, Harry also learned how to breath fire in human form in his tenth year. It became a bit of a problem, really. He would just be sitting with one of the boys and sneeze and accidentally become a temporary flame thrower. It was a problem, but Niall also told him that was cute, so. In his last year, he became able to completely transform into a dragon. He had worked hard on transforming for a really long time and had failed a lot. Like, for three years a lot. So you can imagine that he was pretty excited when he finally accomplished transforming. He had just got out of class and ran off to meet up with Niall. The blond was in the middle of a greeting when Harry put a hand on either side of his freckley face and kissed him. "I did it. I finally did it, Ni." Of course, Niall was a bit shocked but he just said a congratulations and pulled Harry into another kiss. 

Shortly after Harry's accomplishment, he was able to have wings in his human form. 

After Louis' last year, he promised he would wait for the others until he went on to college. They all had a nice summer at Louis' and then parted ways. While the others were at school, Louis went off to use his abilities to explore the oceans and the seas. He found quite an enjoyment in bothering cruise ships and shipping companies by singing poppy, irritating songs and influencing people to jump overboard. They were all fine, of course. Louis' just a dick with nothing to do but terrorize humans. 

When Harry, Liam and Zayn finished their last year, they were all upset to be leaving Niall behind, but it was only one year, right? Another summer at Louis' and a dramatic love confession from Louis to Liam later (it involved a lot of "Liam, I've been thinking, and ever since we split up last year, I haven't stopped thinking about you." In Louis' proclamation of affection, there was a speech, a dance number and about half the songs from High School Musical. Liam was half embarrassed half flattered so it worked.) it was time for Niall to go back to school and the others to begin adult life. Liam and Louis went off together, but Zayn refused to be alone and convinced them both to accompany him to the pack. Liam introduced them to Louis, his now boyfriend, and werewolves are really nice so they accepted him as one if their of own. 

Harry didn't like the idea of Niall being alone or the idea of himself being alone, so he volunteered at the school when he could. Some days he was a sort of counselor for the students, others he was an unlicensed substitute, but when he was a student he was one of the best so the school let it slide. Harry and Niall fell into an almost understood relationship. They weren't official and the weren't a couple, but they were each other's. They understood it and they didn't question it. 

Eventually the time came when Niall graduated and they all came back together at Louis' house and had one last summer before they started the next chapter of their lives: college. 

VI.

"First day of college." Liam took a deep breath. "First day of _college_. Oh god. We're growing up." 

"Liam? You okay buddy?" Zayn asked from where he was laying on the couch. It was early and mornings were hard for Zayn. Liam looked pretty close to hyperventilation. 

"Am I _okay_? Zayn this is _college_. This is big." 

"Hey there. Li, look at me." Louis walked in and took Liam's face in his hands. "This is only college, not the end of the world, yeah?"

Liam looked down at Louis and put a hand over his. "Yeah. Yeah it's just college."

"Nothing to freak out about. Deep breaths." Louis then walked Liam through breathing 101 and Zayn fell asleep again. 

"I'm okay. I am okay. Thanks Lou." Liam gave Louis a kiss on the forehead and Louis patted his cheek. "Where are Harry and Niall?"

Louis shrugged, "Still asleep, I suppose."

Just like they had during their school days and summers, the boys had opted to share a room. This time, instead of all fitting into one room that had two beds in it, they all pitched in to get an apartment near the college. It was small but it was home. It had two small bedrooms, one for Louis and Liam and one for Harry and Niall and Zayn slept on the couch. There was a small kitchen, one bathroom (which had already proven a problem between the five of them) and a living room/Zayn's bedroom. 

Meanwhile in Harry and Niall's bedroom, "Hazza. Wake up." Niall whispered as he poked Harry's face. 

Harry groaned and moved out of the way of Niall's finger. "Hazza. C'mon. First day of college."

Niall poked Harry some more but with no reaction from his boyfriend. He went to poke him in the cheek, but Harry grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips. He left a hot kiss there. Not sexy hot, but dragon hot. Most people wake up with morning breath, most dragons woke up with fire. 

"It's too early." Harry mumbled with Niall hand still against his mouth. Niall moved until he was laying on Harry's chest and took his hand from Harry and placed in his curls. 

"Are ya ready for the first day?" Niall asked softly, petting through Harry's hair. 

"I s'pose." Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Niall. He gave him a smile. It was a sweet smile that he reserved only for his Niall. "C'mon. Let's get up."

"Ya know, Harry." Niall said as he left the bed, "We both need to take a shower. Care to save water?"

VII.

College life was interesting. It was definitely bigger than any school they'd ever been to. On the bright side, there were a lot more people to meet. But, they weren't necessarily nice.

One of the good things about the college was that it required homeroom to be with your own species. Zayn and Liam met up with a new pack, lots and lots of new werewolves. Werewolves were nice, they just looked really tough, but really they were just over sized puppies.

Louis met a lot of new merpeople, even other guys, which he was really happy with, ("Makes me feel a lot less gay, not being the only guy, ya know?" "But Lou, you are gay." "Yeah, but I don't _feel_ gay.")

Harry was very happy to meet fellow dragons and shifters, because not _everyone_ can be a dragon.

Niall was not as lucky as the others. While Louis met other guys, Niall was met by even more girls. Girls, girls everywhere. He was used to it, but really? They were nice though. One girl sat next to him.

"Hi, there. I'm Perrie." The girl had pretty blue eyes and her hair was pink. She was stunning, really. Too bad he played for the other team.

"Hi. I'm Niall. I'm assuming you're a fairy?"

"Guilty. Are you?"

"I am."

The professor called the class to attention and Perrie and Niall snapped to attention. After class, Niall asked Perrie if she wanted to come meet up with his friends. "Sure, you seem like a good guy, I trust yo judgement."

Niall and Perrie made their way to the college courtyard and before they made it long Niall heard a long, "Niaaaaaall!" And was then tackled on to the ground. 

"Hey Hazza. You know you're too big for this, right. You're kinda tall."

"I can't help the fact that you stopped growing at fourteen. In fact, I took up the slack and grew for you." Harry said in a matter of fact voice.

"That doesn't make any sense, Haz." Niall said, pushing at Harry's belly to get him off.

"It doesn't need to because I missed you!" Harry helped Niall up and gave him a quick hug, but then he noticed Perrie. "Oh, hi love. Didn't see you there." But Perrie didn't respond. Niall looked in the direction she was staring.

He followed her gaze to a certain dark haired boy beside two others with no regards to PDA. "Pez?"

She looked at Niall and a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Oh, um, yeah?"

Niall gave her a knowing smirk, "This is Harry." He said gesturing to the boy beside him.

Harry reached a hand out and took hers in his. "Nice to meet you, love. I'm Niall here's boyfriend. Which he forgot to mention." Harry said as he directed a look at Niall. Niall just rolled his eyes. "Would you like to join us?" But Harry didn't wait for a response as he lead her towards Liam, Louis and Zayn.

"Hey guys!"

"Nialler! Good to see you made it!" Louis yelled as he directed his gaze towards Perrie, "And who might you be, doll?"

Perrie smiled and introduced herself. Zayn seemed to be reciprocating her feelings because he had a dopey look on his face, "Hi Perrie. That's a really pretty name. It suits a pretty girl like you." Zayn paused, a smug look on his face. But Perrie didn't blush, she took on a face closer to a look of challenge.

"Oh is that right?" She asked as she walked over beside him and sat down, "What might _your_ name be?"

Zayn and Perrie kept flirting, but Niall couldn't quite catch what they were saying because Harry pulled him into his lap and buried his face in his neck.

"Are you okay, Ni? Doing all right?" Harry asked sweetly from the scruff of Niall's neck.

"Yes, I'm doing fine, love. How about you?" Niall twisted to where he was across Harry's lap so he could look at his face.

"I'm a bit chilly."

"Harold, did you forget you were a dragon? You can kind of fix that." Niall looked down at his boyfriend. He looked so lovely, his curls spilling out of his beanie, wrapped up in a coat with that stupid scarf he always insisted made him look sophisticated.

"Oh how right you are, Princess." Harry reached his arms around Niall and cupped his hands over his mouth. He gently blew into his hands, an ember flying out from where he was puffing a fire. He sighed, and grabbed Niall's hands in his. "Nice and toasty."

Niall settled down into Harry's chest, hands still intertwined. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and settled his cheek against his back.

"Nialler, you would not believe what happened today. Okay so first of all, do you remember that girl that used to go to our elementary school?" Niall nodded, "Okay so apparently she goes to this college nowadays and we have Shifting together..." Louis' voice droned on, telling a story about the girl he met up with today. Apparently, he had a bitch fit because of something she said and caused an entire class disruption, classic Louis things.

This was nice. Perrie and Zayn were looking at each other determinedly, almost as if they were having a staring contest, but they were both blushing and trying to fight smiles. _Cute._ Liam had his head resting on his palm and was watching Louis talk with a loving expression. Louis was gesturing wildly with one hand, the other wrapped securely around Liam's in his lap. Harry still had his face buried in Niall's neck and Niall on his lap.

_They were in college. They were growing up._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so so much for reading and also please leave a comment. Question time: Did you like this and should I continue it?
> 
> I really appreciate it and thank you! Love


End file.
